


Delicious

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (but he feels better later ;) ), Blow Jobs, Dean in Panties, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Lingerie, M/M, Panty Kink, Rich!Cain, Shopping, Uncomfortable Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain takes Dean to Victoria's Secret for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> The links are from VS's website :)

He wasn’t exactly a  _stranger_  to Victoria’s Secret. He’d been there a few times to buy underwear for women he’d picked up or dated for a few weeks here and there. 

However, he didn’t remember when the store had become so goddamn  _pink_. 

It was pink everywhere; pink panties, pink floors, pink walls, pink dogs. Just pink. Hell, there was even a section of the store called PINK, and he wasn’t even sure what it stood for. The only thing he did know, was that he was casually glancing around at the boxes of panties on display, and wishing he didn’t feel so fucking awkward. 

Cain was a few feet away, looking at sexier lingerie. He seemed so confident and bad ass in his suit and  _cane_ (not that the cane was a regular possession, he only had it because he’d injured himself while they’d been on a road trip a few weeks prior). The cane was also hot, it wasn’t some grandpa cane, it was something straight out of an Edgar Allan Poe story. 

Dean glanced back at Cain and felt his cheeks blush at what he was looking at. It was [skin tight](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/vexy-sexy/high-neck-cutout-garter-slip-very-sexy?cm_sp=&ProductID=254394&CatalogueType=OLS) and he wasn’t exactly sure he had the body for it. Dean gulped and refocused on the panties in the boxes. 

Right. They were there for  _him_. 

Not for some imaginary girlfriend. 

“Are you finding everything alright?” came a perky voice. 

Dean turned his eyes to a gorgeous blonde lady and felt his cheeks burn so hot he was certain his face was actually on fire. “Uh, yeah,” he said with a shrug. “Yeah- uh- I’m good. Thanks.” 

“Shopping for your wife?” she asked with a smile. 

“Uh... Not married.” He held up his hands to reveal there was only a single ring on his forefinger, which had belonged to his mother. 

“Girlfriend?” she prompted. “I wish  _my_  boyfriend would shop for me.” 

“Yeah,” he lied quickly, wishing she would  _go away_. It was her job, he knew, but that didn’t make him feel any better. The fact that Cain had even found out about his panty fetish had been a total accident (and a fucking mistake). 

“You’re so  _sweet_ ,” she cooed as if he were a puppy. 

“Thanks...” 

“Well, my name is Breanna if you have any questions.”

“Thanks.” Gulping, Dean ducked his head and slid away from the front of the store to stare at the drawers of panties that were at his fingertips. There were just so many fucking panties. How was he supposed to  _choose_? 

“How about that?” came Cain’s quiet voice as he gestured to another mannequin. It was dressed in[ pastel pink and black lingerie](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/vexy-sexy/caged-dot-mesh-merrywidow-very-sexy?ProductID=254402&CatalogueType=OLS), that consisted of a corset and panties. Not to mention the garter belt, which he was sure would attach to sexy thigh highs. 

Dean coughed and looked away. “No way, old man,” he grumbled back, pretending to look at something else. 

He was so fucking embarrassed that there were real tears forming in his eyes. His entire life had been commanded and directed by his father; if John Winchester saw him now? Dean coughed again and walked away to stare at a drawer of panties that didn’t even rouse his interests. He just needed to walk away before he became over emotional. 

He’d never shopped for himself, even though he’d always wanted to try on the Victoria’s Secret panties. They were expensive, soft, and fucking hot. More than anything he wanted to have a drawer full, which Cain had told him he  _could._ Being with Cain meant he could have whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, as long as it was within reason. 

But it was still something he found adjusting to, difficult. 

“You’re upset,” Cain remarked as he appeared next to him. Cain’s tanned hands pulled open a drawer to inspect its contents. Dean focused on the backs of Cain’s hands, his eyes trailing over his long fingers and the callouses on his hands, the scars, and the silver rings on his fingers. 

“Yeah,” he admitted with a shrug. “It’s not like I’m used to this.” 

“We can leave.” Cain shut the drawer and shrugged. “That is up to you.” 

Dean blushed and glanced at a sign that said 5 for $25. “Be a shame to miss the sale.” 

“ _I_  could leave.” Cain leaned against his cane for a moment, which made Dean worry he was tired or worn out. “If it is making you uncomfortable.” 

“But you wanted to come,” Dean pointed out quickly, even though they’d agreed to talk minimally and act like they were strangers. It had been a part of the stipulation. 

“I care more for your comfort than being here in person.” Cain pulled his wallet out and handed him a black credit card. It felt like a drug deal, but Dean held onto the piece of plastic tightly in his hands. “Pick out what you like. I will wait for you outside.” 

He blushed some more and nodded. “Promise, I’ll model ‘em for ya when we get home.” 

“Hm.” Cain didn’t say anything else as he walked out, going slowly. Dean kept his gaze on Cain until he could no longer see him, and then he shoved the card into his jacket’s pocket. 

Without Cain looming, he felt safer, even if it were silly. His eyes flicked back over the mannequin with the pink and black lingerie. “Fuck it,” he mumbled before going to find one that would be close to his size. 

 

* * *

 

“I feel  _ridiculous_ ,” he complained from the safety of Cain’s bathroom. 

“I’m sure you look fine,” Cain replied. 

Dean sighed, turning to check out his butt, which was perky, he had to admit. “My ass looks good,” he said. 

Taking a breath, Dean steadied himself on the stupid shoes he’d bought and dared to poke his head out of the bathroom door. Cain was lying on the bed, shirtless, looking like a fucking majestic lion with a glass of wine in his hands. His eyes trailed down to where he knew Cain’s bulge was, before daring to teeter out, and stand at the edge of the bed. 

Cain paused his drinking to stare, his eyes roaming over him with real hunger in his eyes. “ _Well, well_ , don’t we look pretty.” 

Dean blushed and tried to adjust. “I look dumb.” 

“You look delicious.” 

He coughed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. “Can I take the shoes off?” 

“No, no.” Cain set aside his wine glass and gestured for Dean to come closer. 

With a small smile, Dean sank onto the bed, crawling up to kiss Cain’s lips. “You promise I don’t look dumb?” he asked, his eyes trailing to where the blanket was definitely starting to shift and stand up. He smirked. 

“What do you think?” Cain asked, complete with Cain Eyebrow. 

He grinned and pulled the blanket down enough to bend and kiss the head of Cain’s cock. “I look delicious.” 


End file.
